Abandoned Mineshaft
Abandoned Mineshafts are features added in Beta 1.8, along with Strongholds. They were also added in TU5 for the Xbox 360 Edition and 0.9.0 for Minecraft: Pocket Edition. They were designed by Kevin Mason. Overview Abandoned Mineshafts are usually filled with cobwebs with many cave spider spawners. Entrances to the spawner are filled with cobwebs, so it's best to bring some Shears. Abandoned Mineshafts are also rich with ore such as iron, gold, and sometimes hold lapis lazuli, diamonds, and very rarely, Emeralds. The support beams are made of wooden planks and fences. Abandoned Mine Shafts provide a very good source of wood while the player mines underground. There is a rare chance of having a Mineshaft intersect a Ravine. Structure There are chests (usually in Minecarts) throughout Abandoned Mineshafts that can contain resources such as gold, iron ingots, ores, food, or seeds. Some items such as rails and ores are found during the excavation in the shaft. Items such as diamonds, wood, and rails are rare to find in chests. On occasion, abandoned mine shafts can connect to Strongholds or dungeons. Abandoned Mineshafts are a generated structure. Beginners should try and find an Abandoned Mineshaft in underground ravines. Pocket Edition did not have chests in Mineshafts until 0.14.0. Exploring Exploring a mineshaft could be quite dangerous, but otherwise beneficial. Be sure you have the following: *An iron or diamond Sword to fight any hostile mobs that spawn. *An iron or diamond Pickaxe to mine the ores you could find. *Some Buckets of Milk. These can help cure Poison caused by Cave spiders. *Food to replenish hunger and to enable health regeneration. *Easy to find blocks like Cobblestone or Dirt, so that you can make pillars or bridges if necessary. *Shears to collect the String from the cobwebs. *Armor to protect yourself from fall damage or hostile mobs. *Torches to mark your path and to prevent mobs from spawning. * If possible, bring Potions to help give you the upper hand in mob combat, preferably potions of strength, regeneration, or splash potions of instant health. Treasure *Diamond *Coal *Lapis Lazuli *Redstone Dust *Iron Ingot *Gold Ingot *Melon Seeds *Pumpkin Seeds *Wheat *Bread *Rail *Iron Pickaxe *Golden Apple *Wood planks *Fences *String *Gunpowder Trivia *In the 1.8 Pre-Release 1 and 2, support beams in mines were only made of planks. Fences were added later in the 1.8 version. *All abandoned mineshafts have a companion cavern that follows it. *Mineshafts intersecting a dungeon or stronghold are more common in the console editions because worlds are far, far smaller, providing less area for the structures to generate separately. *A rare glitch causes a mineshaft to be floating in the sky when using the preset Desert. *In Minecraft: Pocket Edition Version 0.10.0, there are above-ground mine shafts in Mesa biomes. These Mineshafts are made of dark oak planks, and contain mainly gold ore as treasure. *Turning on subtitles on minecraft PC version can yield a subtitle saying minecart rolling, which can be useful to find mineshafts. *There's a bug where abandoned mineshafts that are underground in water biomes will leave underwater air pockets in the water. This can be useful to find mineshafts. Gallery Cave-spider.png|A cave spider about to attack in an abandoned mine shaft. 2014-01-23_18.08.07.png|Abandoned mineshaft with ores Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-32-22.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-39-53.png Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Overworld Category:Gameplay